


Negotiations

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Remus and Severus discuss the boundaries and limits of an unexplored kink they want to try. Or, at least, they try to. A very, very short bit of fun.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 15 - Prompts: Believe / fire, Kink: wax play

“I still don’t see why we need to have this discussion, Remus.”  
  
“We’re venturing into new territory, Severus. I’d say that’s worthy of discussion, before we dive in.”  
  
“Must you always be so sensible?”  
  
“One of us has to be.”  
  
“I’m perfectly sensible. Merely in moderation.”  
  
“That statement itself doesn’t make sense.”  
  
“Oh, just get on with it, Remus.”  
  
“But you were the one who - oh, alright. So, we need to set up some limits and boundaries. It has safe, it has to be sane, and it has to be consensual.”  
  
“You young people and your terms.”  
  
“I’m the same age as you.”  
  
“So you say.”  
  
“We went to school together and were in the same year.”  
  
“I know not the extent of your tricks.”  
  
“Look, Severus, can we stay on topic, please? It’s not a ‘young people’ term, it’s always been standard for BDSM practice - safe, sane, and consensual.”  
  
“You have my consent to safely and sanely drip wax over my body.”  
  
“That is _not_ how this works, Severus.”  
  
“You’re doing a very poor job of explaining how it works at all.”  
  
“Could you just… cooperate, for one second? We’re quite literally playing with fire here, and I’d like to know where we stand.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Soft limits?”  
  
“Hmm… accompanying the wax with any other form of pain.”  
  
“Good. Good! Hard limits?”  
  
“This entire discussion.”  
  
“ _Severus_.”  
  
“One second was up.”  
  
“Oh, sod it all. You’re impossible.”  
  
“That’s never stopped you from wanting to drip hot wax on me.”  
  
“I might have to tie you up, tease you, and forbid you from cumming until you agree to hold this discussion properly with me.”  
  
“Would you do that?”  
  
“You’d better believe it.”  
  
“I do.”


End file.
